Savazano
Setting Savazano is a relative of Logiano but uses a simplified alphabet. Like Logiano, Savazano is an auxiliary language but is more directed at international business relations. Structure Alphabet Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. Basic Grammar Articles Endings Nouns Pronouns/Possessives Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding v''' to the end of a noun, not the root. Ko das zov ze galo ~ I give you the gift '''Noun Derivations Proper Nouns The ending lo is added to proper nouns that usually end in a vowel. Otherwise, an o''' is placed after the last letter. Ko tuxanas Marialo ~ I (am familiar with) Maria Ko tuxanas Wasintono ~ I (am familiar with) Washington Verbs Verbs are formed by attaching 'as '''to the root. :v'as ~ look :l'as' ~ be :ragen'as' ~ write :brand'as' ~ drive :tir'as' ~ throw Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix be :ko be-las ~ I am not The Verb Groups There are two groups of verb suffixes, the i group and the a group. These suffixes determine (among other things) tense and voice. :vas-pita ~ had seen see(past)(perfective) The i group suffix always precedes the a group suffix. If more than one a group suffixis needed, they are simply added onto each other. :vas-fasa ~ to see oneself see(infinitive)(reflexive) There are no transition verbs. The i Group Each of these is denoted by a suffix ending in i The a Group Each ending is denoted by a suffix ending in a Examples and Explanations :Ko bras-ka vas-fa ze keno ~ I am going to see the dog Literally, this statement means "I going to see the dog." A helping verb''' is not used. :Ko vas-nika ze keno ~ I wll be seeing the dog Again, the helping verb is omitted. :Ko vas-pitama ton ze keno ~ I had been seen by the dog The ending '''pi denotes past tense, ta denotes perfective (have seen), and ma denotes passive (am/is/are seen). Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding u''' to the root. :bey'''u uto~ beautiful car Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in um. :bey'um' uti ~ beautiful cars Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix vore (more) or vorsole (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is wen. :vizu-'vore wen' neso ~ whiter than snow : Adjective Derivations These endings can be combined like the a group if necessary. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching k''' to the end of an adjective (not the root). :engortu'''k ~ angr'ily' Adverbs immediately precede the verb. :ko engortuk''' bras-pi ~ I went '''angrily. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. There is no distinction for relative pronouns. :ko ziyas moza '''brandas ~ I know '''who '''drives. The conjunction "that" is expressed simply as '''mat. :ro ziyas mat '''ko brandas-ka ~ He knows '''that '''I am driving. Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word '''ven '''is used, which has no fixed meaning. Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an semi-unreleased plosive '''t. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Sentence Structure Basic sentences are SVO. Interogatives undergo SV inversion. Ko vas ze keno ~ I see the dog Vas ko ze keno? ~ Do I see the dog? Simple Phrases Hello- xelo Hi- xayo Goodbye- bratwiyo How Are You?- xoza las zo? Good- twiyu Bad- xanu So-so- ranu Excellent- twiyu-sole Welcome- twiyvego Yes- ya No- be Please/You’re Welcome- ko alas Thank You- ko ivas Numbers Cardinal Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root VѦ is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root ПѦ takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "AΓ" is not required. Numbers after the decimal are said (i.e.) "three three three" instead of "three-hundred and thirty-three thousanths." Usage Moods Subjunctive Mood In Logiano, the subjunctive mood is expressed in terms of the influential ending ti: :If he worked, he could earn high wages :Xat ro worbalas-ti, ro jegas-fi num donvi :"If he should work, he would earn great wages" Realis/Irrealis Mood Both of these moods are expressed in the present tense. Modality Deontic modality in the form of a command is expressed with ki. Otherwise, the ending ti is used. Epistemic modality is expressed with the adverb kebuk '''"possibly". Evidentiality is based on context. Dictionary This is just a short list of business-related words and terms. '''Az is the root word for money. Thus, you'll see that many business terms contain this root Currencies of the World - Azi den ze Tero For countries that use a different form of the same currency (krona, dollar), the adjective of the country goes before it (Severigu krono, Norgu krono, Danmarku krono). See (list of countries) Dollar - dolaro Euro - yuro Pound - pondo Rupee - rupiyo Ruble - rubeleyo Yuan - yuwano Yen - yeno Krona - krono Peso - peso Real - reyalo Rial - riyalo Sheqel - sekelo Dinar - dinaro Won - wono Zloty - zalotiyo Franc - franko Countries of the World - Azwigi den ze Tero Afghanistan - Afganistano Argentina - Argentino Australia - Ostraliyo Austria - Osterixo Belgium - Belgiko Brazil - Brasilo Canada - Canado Chile - Kilelo China - Zongualo Colombia - Kolombiyo Denmark - Danmarko England - Engalando Finland - Finlando France - Franso Germany - Dotselando Greece - Ellaso India - Induso Indonesia - Indonesio Ireland - Irlando Israel - Israyilo Italy - Italiyo Japan - Napono Korea - Dehan Luxembourg - Luksemborgo Mexico - Mexiko Netherlands - Nederlandi New Zealand - Kalu Zilando Norway - Norgo Pakistan - Pakistano Phillipines - Filipino Poland - Polsko Portugal - Portugeso Russia - Rusiyo Saudi Arabia - Sudiyu Arabiyo Scotland - Skotlando Singapore - Singapuro Spain - Espanyo Sweden - Severigo Switzerland - Sevitso Taiwan - Formoso Turkey - Turkayo United Kingdom - Bizu Azwigivo United States - Bizum Osazwigi Vietnam - Viyetnamo Example text Category:Languages